Kid Exorists
by witchsoul531
Summary: I couldn't think of a better name okay.   Summary: When Miranda's "Time Record" goes haywire, what happens to those caught in its power? Is it even reversalabel? and just how will the order survive 2 kids with attitude problems, a crybaby, and a lazy boy?
1. And So It Begins

WS: Hi another idea running rampage in my head! No OCs!

Tasha: hi again! I got nothing better to do and, well… FREE FOOD! Any way witchsoul531 does not own –man.

* * *

><p>Allen was in the cafeteria, trying to fill the bottomless pit that was his stomach.<p>

Kanda was in the cafeteria, trying to eat a meal with ought killing Allen (not very successfully.)

Lenalee was in the cafeteria, resting after a mission and by that I mean eating a whole cake.

Lavi was in the cafeteria, hiding from Bookman because he skipped out on his chores _again_.

Miranda was in the cafeteria, because she had a major problem.

Now I ask you, what do all these people have in common? (Aside for the fact that they're exorcists)

Yes, they were all in the cafeteria, and they were all going to be in a heap of trouble very soon.

* * *

><p>"He~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lp!" cried Miranda, "something's wrong with Time Record"<p>

She hadn't meant to go to the cafeteria, but she had gotten hopelessly lost and couldn't find Komui's office.

"What's wrong Miranda?" asked Lenalee.

But before she could answer Time Record activated, turning all the exorcists, minus Miranda, into kids or more specifically reversing time on them for 9 years. Thankfully they were all unconscious, so any _normal_ person could figure out what to do. Unfortunately no one is normal at the Black Order.

"I'm sorry!" cried Miranda as she ran out of the cafeteria, bumping into Reveer who had heard her yelling and had come to see what the problem was.

Upon seeing the sleeping children he cried out "Komui!"

Who in turned popped out of the kitchen "Yes?"

"What did you do now?" said Reveer gesturing at the sleeping kids.

For a response Komui broke down into tears muttering something about "How my sweet Lenalee was now a kid"

"Wait you didn't do this?"

"No! I would never do something like this to Lenalee!"

"So you would to Allen and the others?"

"Um…"

"Yes Miranda?"

"It was Time Record; it acted up and time turned back on them."

"What! SO it was you who did this to my Lenalee!" said Komui bringing out a Komlin.

"It was an accident! Komui why don't you try to fix Time Record?" said Reveer, "We in the Science Division will try to figure out what caused this and a way to reverse it."

"Fine" said Komui storming of and taking Time Record with him.

* * *

><p>WS: hi I know other people have don't it but none of them where finished (that I know of)<p>

Note: the author completely forgot about Link, but he's there I guess. Takes place after Timothy becomes an exorcist.

Chesh: Read and Review!


	2. Unexpected Surprises

WS: Howdy hope I finish this

Tasha: How in the world could she own –man she has the attention span of mad man!

WS: how rude although it is rather true

* * *

><p>"Umm… what do we do with Walker and the others?" asked Link who was not sure what to do with children.<p>

"Don't know, I've never been good with children," said Reever.

"They're walking up!" said Miranda.

By then all of the exorcists plus numerous finders and some of the science division had come.

"Whaa? Where the hell am I?" Said the boy with messy shoulder length brown hair, he was dressed in Allen's clothes, which were far too big for him.

Everyone froze and stared not because their where children in the cafeteria, as most had been there when Miranda had explained what happened, no they were shocked because it wasn't _Kanda_ who had spoken but _Allen._

"I agree where the fuck are we?"

Now that was Kanda, he may now have shorter hair and wasn't that much taller than Allen.

"Who the hell are you?" asked 'Allen'

"I've been told my name is Yu," replied Yu, "What do we call you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried 'Lenalee', she looked just like a she did before "the incident" just much shorter.

"You two made a girl cry!" said 'Lavi', he looked like the time when they were moving out of the old building and he got hit with that potion.

"If I tell 'yah what I'm called will 'yah stop your bawling?" asked 'Allen'

The only answer he received was a quick nod from the girl.

"Fine, I'm called Red, 'yah happy now?"

"What kind of name is Red?" asked Yu.

"Well what kinda name is Yu?" he shot back, "well we told 'yah are names so what are you called?"

*Sniff* *sniff* "My name is Lenalee."

"Uhh… me? My name is… well I got rid of my name"

"So what are we supposed to call you?" asked Lenalee

"I guess Jr.?"

"Lavi," said Bookman the first to come out of shock, "call him Lavi"

That's when the four kids looked around the room seeing several people in uniform.

Yu immediately didn't trust them because they wore white lab coats and had the roze cross on.

Red being Red didn't trust anyone in the room.

Yu grabbed Lavi seeing he could be used as a shield because he knew one of the people.

Red grabbed Lenalee seeing she was terrified.

They both bolted for the door.

Most of the order hadn't over come there initial shock and were not prepared for their sudden bolt for the door, but those who where made a grab for them.

Krory grabbed Red in such a fashion that he ended up letting go of Lenalee and being carried upside-down.

Bookman used his innocence to immobilize Yu, he heard about how violent he was as a kid and wasn't taking any chances.

"Let me go! Let me go you damn vampire wana be!" cried Red, punching anything he could see.

Krory, who had never held a child before, dropped the squirming boy, which resulted in Red being sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Well what now?" asked Lavi who was just sitting on the floor.

-A few minutes later-

"Eh? Why am I tied up too?" asked Lavi.

"We aren't taking any precautions," said Reever

After a quick discussion the adults had decided to tie them up so they couldn't try run away again.

If you thought things couldn't get any worse they thought wrong.

* * *

><p>Note: these chapters are just naturally short and apparently WS has been misspelling Reever's name Opps?<p>

WS: can you tell be my grammar mistakes? I don't have an editor. I know I wright a lot of sentence fragments.


	3. Explanations, and a whole lot of Running

WS: Hi still need an editor!

Tasha: witchsoul531 does not own the rights to –man, all she owns are copies of volumes 1-21

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em>

"Looks like tying them up didn't help" said Reever crawling out of the debris.

"I might have no clue as to what's going on but I really don't care!" said Red, Crown Clown fully activated.

Lenalee was holding on to his arm, with Dark Boots activated, and Yu was behind them carrying Mugen and dragging Lavi, who was trying to stop him using Iron Hammer.

The scene would have been funny if you weren't half scared to death.

"Look here, we don't want to hurt you, we're only trying to help!" cried someone from the science department.

"Why should we trust you?" was heard at the same time as "'Yah call tying us up, helping!"

"Well…

-After a very long explanation-

"…and that's what happened" finished Reever out of breath.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Red.

"Is there anything that convinces you?"

"Well I've already been with the order for a year…" (Lenalee)

"Panda-jiji is here so…" (Lavi)

"Che, I remember people wearing the same uniform…" (Yu)

"I don't really have any ware else to go so…" (Red)

"Fine, I we believe you, looks like where going to be exorcist," said Lavi.

"Okay! Johnny get them measured for the uniforms while I check on Komui," said Reever.

-After many complaints and general running around-

"Okay I know I should be working on a way to reverse it, but this mission came up and the way you are now is really helpful. On this mission you four will be infiltrating an orphanage, according to the finders we send their, only children can pass through the gate. There also have been reports of screams coming from deep inside the building," explained Komui, "you will be heading out as soon as your new uniforms are done."

Several versions of acknowledgment could be heard around the room.

"Good while Johnny works on your uniforms why don't you practice your combat skills?"

-A short walk and a several flights of stairs later-

"Wow they sure are serious," said Lavi.

Yu and Red were "sparing" at the moment, and much as it had been when they were older, it was turning into more of a brawl. But before any of them could get seriously injured the head nurse appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in all her demonic glory.

After that no one dared injure themselves further.

"Guys, I managed to finish your uniforms," cried Johnny handing them out, "but you better hurry or else you'll miss the gate opening."

"Che"

-A rather tiresome run later-

"Hi I'm Sara the finder in charge of you guys," said 'Sara', "and this is Krory, as you know, he's going to take care of any akuma that appear outside."

"Nice too meet you!" (Lenalee)

"Hi" (Lavi)

"…Hi…" (Red)

"Che" (you can guess who it is)

-One rather uncomfortable walk later-

"So this is where we say goodbye" said Sara.

They were outside a rather large building, and in choice of decor rivaled Castle Krory in creepiness. The building was surrounded by a high wall, and the wrought Iron Gate provided little information about what lay inside, from what could be seen of the front yard it appeared uninhabited. You'd never think to find children in this building.

The four exorcists turned towards the gate and rang the doorbell

* * *

><p>WS: well I guess this is the end of this chapter, and now you know why it's called "Kid Exorcists"<p>

Note: Reever explained everything not just what happened to them. It occurred to him afterword to just use Timcampy.

WS: sorry for all the time skips but it was rather pointless and you can guess what happened


	4. Mission Start!

Tasha: witchsoul531 does not own –man, all she owns are copies of volumes 1-22

* * *

><p>Several shouts could be heard from inside the building. When the gate finally opened it was by a lady, that if Red had been Allen he would have had de ja vu, who had the face of a clown.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um... Yeah do 'yah think you could tell us where the closest orphanage is? Our parents died in a fire and we were told there was one in the area," said Red.

"Why this is it! Come in, come in!" the lady said, "Do you have any things?

"Umm... Most of are stuff was destroyed in the fire, but a friend of our parents lent us some clothes" said Lenalee holding up a suitcase.

By then they had reached the door to the facilities and where being led up some stairs. When they got to what was presumed to be the front desk an old lady sat in a chair typing.

"We got some new arrivals!" cried the over enthusiastic maid.

"Hmm I'll get them ready" said the old hag, "first what are your relations to each other?"

"Are parents worked together so we sometimes were watched by the same nanny." said Lenalee.

"I see. Now if you could just fill out these forms here" said the lady handing them foot tall stacks of paper.

-Several minutes later in which Red and Kanda learned to write-

"That was hell," said Lavi plopping down on the bed in the boy's dorm.

All he got for an answer was a half-hearted tche and some muffled snores.

They were resting from that three hour long 'test', tomorrow they would get a tour of the place but for now they were aloud to rest.

In the girls dorm Lenalee was currently snuggling into her bed and drowning out the noise of snoring girls.

-Way too early to tell what time it is-

"Rise and shine! Everybody get up!" The shout rang clearly through the dorms.

"Unnn… what time is it?" asked a sleepy Lavi.

"What does it matter? It's too early!" replied Red baring his head in his pillows.

"If you don't get up you don't get breakfast," said someone.

"Food!"

That got the three mini exorcists running. Remembering some of the rules; they got dressed and made their beds (rather sloppily I might add.) then rushed out and, following some of their dorm mates, went to the cafeteria. They met Lenalee there and then preceded to eat enough for a small army or rather Red did, everyone else ate enough for a full three grown man.

- 15 minutes in which Red and Kanda only fought twice-

"Alright, I assume you are the new kids, follow me," said a lady with really red hair tied up in a bun, as soon as she was done she was walking off, leaving no room for arguing.

With no choice our mini exorcist followed the redhead, who had not bothered giving her name.

-10 hours in which they were lead around the compound and got completely lost only three times… each…-

"Okay any questions? No…" the redhead started but was cut off by Lavi, who had learned that she was a really inpatient woman, and only asked out of necessities sake.

"Umm, what are we supposed to call you?" he asked.

A visible tick mark popped up. "First off all you can call me Cora, second of all don't interrupt me, and finally…" she looked around quickly, "be careful not all is as it seems"

The four just stared blankly at the girl as she quickly turned around and sped off.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Red breaking the silence.

"Tche, how are supposed to know?" replied Kanda, and so began another round of screaming various insults at each other.

_There they go again that makes the 30__th__ time today and the 230 time since I woke up… Hnnn I get the feeling I know the girl… but from where? _ Thought Lavi.

"Hey does anyone know how to get to out rooms?" asked Lenalee, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I do! Follow me!" cried Lavi.

-And so they did, they only got lost once and that's because Lavi wanted ice-cream, so they raided the kitchen-

* * *

><p>And done! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry I have many excuses, but I'll save me the trouble and just say I was really lazy, and whenever I got on to finish it I got writers block. My style of writing has changed a bit just saying. Most mistakes were made on purpose. But please tell me if you notice any. And again really sorry. Also there might be some OC's now I might use them in another fic but hopefully not this one.<p> 


End file.
